Baltimore
by Sart
Summary: Another story about a set up date for Jane and Maura… One shot.


It`s been a year. A whole year since the dreadful car accident of Barry Frost. And you could definitely feel it from the atmosphere in the BPD. The detectives were working slowly, with sad faces. The lost was still very painful.

Jane, Maura, Nina, Vince and Frankie went together to the lunch, they really needed to be together that day and speak about their memories. Nina – of course – didn't know Barry, but she could imagine he was good guy and she was a good listener.

This was a weird day, Jane took a hamburger and Maura did not even comment on it. Not today, the life is too short. Maura could only caress Jane`s thigh under the table, she is so happy to have Jane in her life.

When they returned to work, Jane found on her table new mail. She opened it and went directly to the morgue.

"Maur? I`ve just won two VIP tickets for Red Sox vs. Orioles for next Saturday. Would you go to Baltimore with me? It`s even with a hotel and dinner in the VIP zone. We can enjoy the weekend in Baltimore, what do you say?"

Of course that Maura likes to spend her time with Jane. "What a coincidence! There was a really interesting article about The Baltimore Museum of Art in the Boston Globe last week, maybe we could give it a try…?"

Jane rolls her eyes: "Ok, but I am open only for ONE museum a week, OK? And I am driving and choosing the music."

Maura smiles and does not protest, she knows well how to make Jane change her mind.

* * *

On Friday our girls spent their usual movie night at Maura`s. They were watching Violets Are Blue, romantic drama that was shot in Baltimore, drinking beer and wine, eating pizza and cuddling under the blanket.

Maura loves these moments. She feels so loved, safe and simply really well in Jane`s arm.

"Have you ever been in love so deeply?" Jane asks suddenly.

Maura looks confused, did Jane notice _something_?

Jane points at the screen and Maura gets it. _She speaks about the film._

"Uhm, yes, I think I can say I know what it is to be in love very deeply, yes. And you?" She tries to sweep it under the carpet.

But it doesn't fool Jane: "You do? With whom?"

But Maura just shakes her head.

"Maur. Come on. I am your best friend." Jane makes a puppy eyes.

"And as my best friend you certainly respect when I prefer not to speak about something." Maura raises her eyebrow and Jane makes a face.

* * *

They waked up early this morning. The idea of a long trip chased them from their bed. Jane was ready within few minutes, but Maura needed some time for her make-up, hair and the final check of her baggage. Jane doesn't comment on its size, she just smirks and pretends she is not even able to carry it in the car.

Once on the road, Jane turns the music on, Maura only rolls her eyes and tries to focus on the beauty of the landscape, then opens her notes about Baltimore, history and monuments.

"Did you know that The Baltimore Philharmonia Orchestra was nominated for Grammy Award for Best Orchestral Performance last year?"

"Maur, we are not going to Philharmonia, we have no time for that."

"Of course, Jane, but maybe we could listen to it a little? I – uh – by a lucky chance – got their CD." Maura smiles innocently.

Jane sighs: "Of course." And without any other comment she opens the CD slot and removes her CD.

Maura – content by herself – pressed PLAY.

* * *

"Good afternoon, reservation for Jane Rizzoli?" After a long road trip, they finally stand at the hotel reception.

"Yes, Madame. The honeymoon room is ready for you and your wife."

Jane swallows and blushes: "Uh, she`s not my -" But she decides not to finish the sentence, grabs the key and smiles: "Thank you."

When they opened the doors, they were taken aback.

"Oh, there needs to be some kind of misunderstanding." Jane checks the number of her room, the keys and her name on the "welcome" card.

The room is not called honeymoon without reason. There was a very big double bed with a luxury white pillows & red rose petals, lot of flowers on the tables and a big modern painting of heart on the wall.

"Maur, I am sorry about this. I don't know what`s going on."

"No need to apologize, Jane, the room is great and we have already shared bed before."

"Yeah, but all these 'your wife' comments are kind of -"

"I don't mind it, Jane. You would be great wife of mine, actually." Maura smirks.

"Yeah, pity that I am not your type." Jane teases her friend.

"Who says that?" Maura asked confused.

"You. You said that one day."

"Oh, it had to be a joke, a bad one, otherwise I would certainly die from the hives." Maura tries to remember it, but she can't.

Jane smiles at Maura: "I AM your type then? Oh, that changes a lot." And she playfully takes Maura into her arms and carries her into bed, where she – while both laughing – drops her and lies down next to her.

The blonde looks into the dark eyes and stops laughing. She grabs Jane`s T-shirt and draws her closer. Their lips meet in a soft kiss, tentative in the first moment, but then Jane deepens it... They stop only to look in each other eyes and smile softly. Maura bit her lower lip and Jane adjusts her hair.

"Uh, if we want to manage the museum, uh, maybe we should -" The brunette breaks the silence.

"You are right, give me few minutes to change this, uh, dress."

They left the hotel without any word, the situation was quite delicate. How come they got carried away so easily?

The museum was indeed worth seeing, the ME came from one work of art to another, reading carefully all labels, while Jane was lost in her thoughts. _Why did Maura kiss her? And, why did she love it so much? Why Maura has to be so damn attractive? Oh, Jane, focus, don't stare at her like that!_

"I really enjoyed it, above all the African art was fascinating, it`s something we cannot see in Boston, don't you think?"

"Uh, yeah? Yeah." Jane did not hear properly the question as she was focused on Maura`s shoulder in the sleeveless blouse, but she hoped that the affirmative answer could be fine.

Maura smiled and continued: "Maybe we could do this more often."

Jane froze and looked at her friend. _What is she speaking about?_

"The museum. I mean." Maura noticed Jane`s redden and smiled. They were already heading to the baseball stadium, enjoying the city and having a good time. Jane offered her arm to Maura and this one accepted it.

"You are a very good kisser, by the way." Maura could not help herself.

Jane blushed: "Thank you." But she preferred not to comment it any more, luckily she was able to quickly change the topic: "Oh, Baltimore crab sandwiches! Let`s give it a try!"

Maura nodded, of course Jane doesn't want to speak about the kiss.

It was the first time Jane had a VIP tickets and she was determined to enjoy all the benefits it brings, easy access to Baltimore beer, as much French fries as she wants... to Maura`s big displeasure: "Do you know what all these fatty acids will do in your body?"

"No, Maur, I don't, common we are on a trip! Take it easy!"

The ME could only raise her eyebrow and shake her head, her friend is so immature... "I am just concerned about your health, Jane." She takes a sip of wine and adds in a whisper: "I simply love you too much."

Jane softens and squeeze Maura`s thigh: "I know, I know. Maur."

But before the blonde can react Jane stands up: "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Red Sox won.

* * *

"The game was really entertaining, I haven't even thank you for taking me with you. You could have asked Frankie or any baseball fan, but -" Maura lied down to the bed, next to Jane. Both were tired, it was a long day.

"Of course, Maura, that I chose you, it`s always you." Jane smiled at her best friend who blushed a little.

"So, did you enjoyed the game, Jane?"

"Yes, but. Uh, I mean, it wasn't the best moment of the day." Jane confessed playfully.

"What was it then?" Maura asked innocently.

"Do you need to ask?" Jane raised her eyebrow and licked her lips, subconsciously.

The tension between them changed instantly.

Maura understood quickly: "Does it mean we may kiss more often?"

But Jane never answered this question. She slowly leaned and kissed the soft lips of her best friend. The touch was very hesitant and Jane was ready to step back the moment Maura would react negatively.

But Maura did not, she could only deepen the kiss and snuggle up to Jane...

Few moments and kisses later they were both turned on, their breaths accelerated and their hands started to wander all over their bodies...

"Maur?" Jane managed to break one kiss.

"Hm?" It was all that the blonde was able to say.

"Uh, you know, I need you to know it is not just about the, uh, the kiss or, uh. I really love you. I mean I think I`m in love with you." Jane dared to look into hazelnut eyes and waited for reaction.

Maura was visibly touched and her ears turned extremely red. Once she was again able to speak she confessed softly: "I am glad our feelings are mutual." And she kissed Jane on her cheek gently. "I" Another soft kiss on the left temple. "Love" Kiss on forehead. "You" Kiss on the right temple. "Too." Kiss on the cheek. "Jane..."

And their lips meet again, Jane rolls them over and begins to caress the blonde`s shoulders, arms and belly.

These two women were really close friends since a very long time, but this is for the first time they are so close even physically.

Maura enjoys every single touch of her lovely Jane and Jane is so captivated by the beauty of the ME, she wants to explore every detail of this incredible body. Once she manages to roll up Maura`s top of the pyjamas, she dares to move her lips at the smooth skin of the doctor`s belly.

The blonde moans under this contact and caress Jane`s hairs. She is here, in Baltimore in a honeymoon room, with her love who loves her back… What else could she dream about?

Slowly the detectives fingers make it more upwards which makes her exhale loudly, it`s been an eternity she desired to touch this flawless rack of god. And now she`s here, on top of Maura, the most stunning person she`s ever met. "You are so beautiful, Maur."

Maura smiles and uses this opportunity to roll them over, top Jane and take off her BPD t-shirt. She stays quiet and bit her lips while checking the brunette`s upper part. "The symmetry of your body is just exquisite."

Jane blushes: "Thank you." And she sits up to be able to remove Maura`s top and continue to kiss her eagerly.

Maura manage to put Jane down again and her tongue begins to explore every centimeter square of the detective`s body.

It does not take long before Maura reaches the hem of the grey shorts and dares to kiss Jane`s inner thigh that makes both arch by their desire. Their arousal could be already smelled…

Maura thus kiss the curve of Jane`s pelvis bone while the detective plays with these blond hairs.

"Maur, honey, come here." Jane asks and captures Maura`s lips the moment she can reach them. They kiss and hug for some time, the doctor`s knee positioned directly on the detective`s center, as by coincidence. They both enjoy the new intimacy of their relationship…

As Maura cannot hold it any longer, she – while still kissing her friend – finally gets rid of the Jane`s shorts and panties, and with all her love moves her hand when Jane needs her the most.

"Oh, Maur." Jane`s body shivers, but she also succeeds to undress Maura – who is still on top of her – and reaches the tempting wet point.

"Uh, Jane."

The only thing you could hear for next couple of minutes is a loud moaning of both lovers… until their desire, love and skilled fingers make them scream their names…

"I really love you, Jane. This was unbelievable. Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me, honey." Jane kisses the forehead of her lovely Maura – falling asleep slowly in her arms. "I love you too, Maur, I always have. And – uh, does this mean we are, uh, you know, together?"

Maura smiles softly and snuggles to her _girlfriend_ : "Yes, Jane, yes."

* * *

In the meantime, in Virginia, Camille Frost holds a photo of her son and drinks a white wine. "Do you remember how you used to say that one day you want to set up a date for Jane and Maura? I did it for you, uh, instead of you… I don't know if it worked, but I am sure you also helped them a little bit. If you are watching I hope you are happy, Barry. I miss you." And she plants a little kiss on his – smiling – face.

– The end –


End file.
